Flarena's Takeover
by Maria65
Summary: Ignitus is dead, and now his daughter, Flarena, must take over even though she is young. She begins to train for her fathers position, and learns the ways of Council. Exactly how well will this go? First chapter story; Flarena, Blaze, and Carrol belong to me only.
1. A Beginning

Flarena sighed as she sat on her bed. She knew about her father's death, for she saw him fall into the volcano, and saw as her father rescued Spyro and Cynder.

**_-Flashback- Flarena stopped at the edge of the crater and watched as her father got Spyro and Cynder to the other side. She then saw her father fall into the volcano, watched as Spyro went to Dark Spyro and feared him as she cursed him. Cursed him and Cynder, Cursed them for the death of her father, for allowing the golem to finish it's job, and cursed them for Malefor doing all of this to get to them. Flarena then saw Spyro go back to normal through the flames and glared at them as she then ran off, knowing she not only could help them, but thinking they were at fault for her fathers' death. -Flashback end-_**

Flarena hated herself for thinking that of Cynder and Spyro. She knew it wasn't their fault, but she was just so angry her father was gone, but she was mostly upset. Terrador was looking after her now, considering her father and Terrador have been friends since they were kids, and it was Ignitus's will: Terrador was now in charge of Flarena. Flarena saw Terrador as another father, but knew she would soon only see him as a friend. Suddenly the door to her room opened and she saw Terrador in the doorway.

"Come on Flarena. We need you in Council." Terrador said and Flarena was confused.

She was never allowed in Council unless her father told her to come with him. Flarena got up and followed Terrador to the Council room.

**Council:** When Flarena got there, she saw Cyril and Volteer turn to look at her, and she sat opposite of them as Terrador sat by Volteer.

"Ah, there you are Flarena." Cyril said with a smile.

"We've been waiting for you." Volteer said.

"What is it that you all needed me for?" Flarena asked sitting in front of them, feeling small.

"You are to take your fathers' place." Cyril said and Flarena froze, with wide eyes.

"You are to become the new Fire master. Considering you are the daughter of Ignitus, after all. You inherit his place." Volteer said.

"I am...to be the new Fire Master?" Flarena said shocked.

"Yes. You are the only offspring of Ignitus and his wife." Terrador said.

"I see. Well then...I will carry on my duty." Flarena said bowing as they nodded.

"Alright then. I'll shall let the Chronicler know." Terrador said leaving.

**With Terrador:** Terrador looked through the crystal.

"She's taken her duty Chronicler." Terrador said as the Chronicler nodded, which to Terrador, the Chronicler looked younger.

"Glad to know. I believe she will be a wonderful Fire Master." The Chronicler said.

"So do I. I do wish Ignitus was here though to see her growing up like this." Terrador said sadly.

"Yes, we do grieve over his death, but at least he is resting in peace. Have you found Spyro or Cynder yet?" The Chronicler asked.

"Not as of yet. The searcher's are still searching. We've found Bianca, and Hunter, but we haven't found Spyro, Cynder, Flame, or Ember." Terrador said sadly.

"I see. Keep up the searching, and tell Flarena I send my regard's." The Chronicler said as he began to fade.

"I will. Thank you Chronicler." Terrador said as he left.

**Later:** Flarena stared at the target, annoyed with this. Why was she being made to hit a flying target?

"Just hit it Flarena." Cyril said giving her a small nudge.

"Okay." Flarena said annoyed.

Flarena got on all fours, looked at the target, and aligned her posture and muzzle with the flying target. It was in one area, so it wasn't going up, down, left or right. Flarena gathered all the fire within her, and shot it at the target, incinerating it. Flarena smiled in victory then saw another one come out. As it came out, on instinct, she shot a fire ball at it, destroying it. Her red eyes glared at a target as it came out, and she shot fire balls repeatedly as the targets came out faster and faster.

Cyril looked at her in shocked. She sure was one ferocious dragon when she got mad, and her power looked stronger than last time. Suddenly something came up from behind them and got them from behind. Cyril fell forward in shock, as Flarena whipped around. She saw a grublin, and fell backwards in fear as she breathed fire, but instead of breathing fire, she shot fear out instead. Cyril was shocked, for he's never seen her use fear ever. He thought she was a fire dragon, not a fire AND fear dragon. Terrador came out quickly, and saw the dead grublin and sighed in relief as he walked over to the two with Volteer.

"Are you alright Cyril?" Terrador asked him as Flarena got up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Cyril said getting on his legs again.

"Are you alright Flarena? You aren't hurt are you?" Terrador asked Flarena and she smiled.

"I'm fine. Just shocked." Flarena said as Cyril turned toward her.

"I never knew you could breathe Fear." Cyril said.

"I've been able to breathe fear since I was born." Flarena said looking at him.

"Me and Terrador knew, and your just now seeing it?" Volteer said amused.

"You guys never told me, and she's never used it around me." Cyril said as Terrador smiled and looked at the destroyed targets.

"Let's clean this up." Terrador said.

"Or, we could do this." Flarena said as she blew fire on the ones that weren't ash.

"There we go, problem solved." Flarena said as she yawned, and stretched.

"Someone's tired." Volteer teased.

"I'm not tired." Flarena said, but the yawn that came out proved her wrong.

"You are still a kid after all. Come on, let's get you to bed." Terrador said as he got her on his neck and toke her to her room.


	2. Sneaking Out

Terrador came back into the room where Volteer and Cyril were waiting for him.

"Well, she's asleep. She must've been tired, but it's night anyways. Unknown to us as she destroyed those targets, it was getting late." Terrador said as he sat down.

"At least we don't have to roam around and look for someone to take Ignitus's place." Cyril said.

"CYRIL!" Volteer and Terrador scolded.

"Anyways, once we're certain Flarena can take this, we'll speed things up for her. Agreed?" Volteer said.

"Agreed." Terrador and Cyril said in unison.

"Good. Now let's get some sleep also. It's late." Volteer said as they left for bed.

**Somewhere in WarFang:** A young ice blue dragon shifted in his sleep. A paw was lightly pushing his face, trying to gently wake him up. Suddenly the paw pushed the face harshly, making the young dragon wake up.

"Wha~! Huh? Uh!" the young ice blue dragon looked up, meeting a pair of yellow eyes, red skin, yellow spikes, brown horns, and a flame looking tip on the tail.

"Hey Carrol." the red dragon said to his blue friend Carrol.

"Blaze! What was that for?!" Carrol, the young blue dragon whispered harshly to his friend, Blaze.

"I needed to wake you up." Blaze said leading Carrol out of Carrols' family house.

"What did you need me for?" Carrol said annoyed.

"Flarena wants to meet us." Blaze said and Carrol perked up.

"What, where?" Carrol asked, and Blaze pointed to the gates to the temple.

"There." Blaze said as him and Carrol ran toward the gates.

**The Gate:** Outside of the gate was Flarena. Talk about being able to fake sleepiness in order to sneak out with friends. She saw Blaze and Carrol and smiled to them as they approached. Once they reached her they smiled at her.

"Hey Flarena." Blaze said smiling.

"Hi Flarena." Carrol said smirking.

"Hey guys." Flarena said smiling to both of them.

"So, what'd you want us for?" Blaze asked.

"Well, I was wondering...do you guys wanna play?" Flarena said her tail going side to side in excitement.

"Sure. We haven't played since Malefor was defeated." Carrol said.

"Great!" Flarena said as they went to the Temple backyard to play.

**Inside Temple:** Volteer woke up to laughing and giggling. He sighed as he stood up and looked outside and groaned. Flarena was playing with Blaze and Carrol again. Wait...playing?! Volteer looked down and saw Flarena playing. Sure he wanted her to play, but with her in training, she'd have to stop playing in order to get her training done. How did Blaze and Carrol get inside to begin with? Terrador came outside and stared hard at Flarena and when she noticed someone watching her, she stopped and looked at Terrador who was giving her a hard look.

"Flarena, you need to get some sleep." Terrador ordered.

"But Terrador, can't I..." she was cut off by Terrador sharply.

"NOW!" he said and she toke a step back in freight and hid behind Carrol, and Carrol glared at Terrador.

"What's your problem Terry?! Can't Flarena even play?" he said angered.

"Stay out of this Carrol! Flarena has training to do, and if she's tired tomorrow morning she can't finish her training so she can get back to playing with you two!" Terrador shouted at Carrol, making Carrol snarl and growl at him along with Blaze.

"You two..." Terrador said clenching his teeth together, and then heard a voice.

"Carrol go home now." Said of the voice of Cyril as he came out with Volteer.

"Same for you Blaze." Volteer said as both him and Cyril gave Carrol and Blaze hard looks.

Carrol was reluctant to move from Flarena, not wanting them to work her. That was until he was picked up by Cyril.

"HEY! CYRIL, put me down!" Carrol said moving, trying to free himself.

"I'm sorry Flarena." Blaze said with a sigh as Volteer made Blaze move and the two were taken home.

Terrador sighed and looked at Flarena.

"I'm disappointed in you Flarena. You must know that your training comes before all else. That's the way of a Guardian." Terrador said and she sighed with a nod.

"I know. I'll do better next time and not sneak out." Flarena said tracing circles in the ground.

"Okay. Now let's go inside." Terrador said giving her a small push to get her moving.


	3. Training

**Next day:** Flarena, Terrador, Volteer, and Cyril all walked to the training area. Terrador pressed a button, and flying moving targets came out and Flarena growled.

"You gotta try and hit these, okay?" Volteer told her gently.

"Okay. Even though it's so easy." Flarena said as she aligned her body with one, but moved with it, making sure to analyze her move, and seeing when she should strike.

Suddenly Flarenas' eyes went wide and she shot a fire ball, hitting three targets that aligned themselves. Flarena kept doing it over and over. As the process repeated the Council eventually stopped her and moved her along.

**Next month, the second week:** Flarena had perfected her fire ability with targets, and close combat as her and Terrador had trained together. This month was all about mobility, which meant avoid Volteers' thunder attacks. Whenever she got hit, she was determined to be faster. As she ran toward Volteer avoiding the thunder attacks Volteer kept moving back, spitting out more thunder, trying to strike her. Flarena suddenly jumped into the air flying and trying to get him with either her fire or fear attacks. Volteer would jump away from her, trying to avoid being hit. Volteer jumped into the air flying and struck her with thunder, and she withstood the attack.

Volteer was shocked, last week, she fell down, and this was the second week of the month and she was already withstanding the attack! Flarena stopped and shot out fear at him, hitting Volteer square in the chest. Volteer landed unable to take more fear and panting. Flarena landed in front of him and sighed in relief when he said he was done for the day.

**Next month, the third week:** Flarena was running through the maze at a high rate. She was already fast, and strong enough, but now she had to be smart enough. The ice maze reflect her image so well, she didn't know if she was left, or if she was right. Flarena was forced not the use her fire or fear to get rid of the ice either. She had to use her smart's, and would fail every time she ran into ice.

Flarena sighed in relief when Cyril said she was done. Flarena flew up, and went to her room, she had the rest of the day free. Flarena laid down on her bed, and sighed in **contentment**. She was so warm, for Cyrils' trail was freezing, no...more like below freezing. Right as Flarena was about to fall asleep, the door opened. When she saw who it was, it was Carrol.

"Hey Flarena, Volteer let me in." Carrol said.

"Oh, Hey Carrol." Flarena said happy to see him.

"Are you free right now?" Carrol asked.

"Yeah, why?" Flarena asked.

"Because me, and Blaze wanted to know if you wanted to play. Unless your too tired..." Carrol trailed off but Flarena perked up.

"Sure. I'd love to play, but I'd have to ask Terrador first." Flarena said as Blaze came in.

"Hey Carrol, is Flarena gonna play with us?" Blaze said as Carrol and Flarena walked out with him.

"Yeah. But she has to get permission from Terrador." Carrol said as they ran toward Terradors' chamber.

Terrador walked out right as Flarena, Blaze, and Carrol got there.

"Hm? What is it?" Terrador asked, as he saw the other two, knowing she wanted something.

"Um, since I have the rest of the day off, can I play with Carrol and Blaze?" Flarena asked him.

Terrador thought for a minute, then shrugged. Why not? She'd end up complaining for the rest of the day had she not been able to play. She was still a kid after all, and he wanted her to have the best.

"Go ahead, but stay close to the temple, so I can get to you encase trouble is to ensue." Terrador said going into the earth area of the temple to have a more peaceful sleep.

Flarena smiled to them as they went to the backyard to play.


	4. Backyard Attack and Love

Flarena, Blaze, and Carrol were running around in the backyard, hitting a ball between them, just having fun. When the ball went into the bushes, Flarena went to move, but winced when she felt pressure on her tail. Flarena looked at her tail, to see a tree root over it. When did that happen? Flarena tugged on her tail as Carrol ran to get the ball, but Blaze ran toward Flarena.

"Flarena, you okay?" he asked.

"My tail is stuck apparently." Flarena said tugging more, but made an ouch sound as she pulled too rough.

Blaze looked at her tail, and was dumbfounded. When did a root grow there, and be over her tail? Blaze tugged at the root, and broke it off, setting her free.

"There, that should do it." Blaze said as Flarena looked at her tail, only to see a scrap mark, and smiled.

It didn't have splinter's, and neither did it have a scar. Flarena smiled at Blaze as Blaze blushed and smiled back.

"Hey guys, I got the ball." Carrol said coming back with the ball and running toward them.

"Here it is." he said dropping it.

"Great." Flarena said and was about to bounce it, but something wrapped around her leg.

"What? Again?" Flarena said, ready to blow fire.

"AH!" Carrol and Blaze said as they were lifted into the air, and Flarena saw tree branches wrapped around Blazes' and Carrols' waist.

"Carrol, Blaze!" Flarena called out, and she was lifted into the air.

"Oh no you don't. GRAH!" Flarena said cutting the branch from her tail with the blade on her tail, and landed.

_'Think Flarena, think! Don't be hasty. Take what you've been taught, and use it in real _**_life situations_**_.'_ Flarena thought to herself as she looked at her surrounding's.

Okay, Blaze and Carrol are tied up by tree branches, in which the tree's have been turned into demon's. There are three tree's behind her, which aren't demons, and two on both sides of the rectangular backyard that might be demons. Flarena kicked the two side tree's, which had no reaction. Okay, so those aren't demon's. Flarena ran at Blaze and Carrol, and cut the branches off of them, and landed in front of them as the 3 of them **backed up**. Flarena and Blaze ran at the left on, and created eight scratches on it's face, and trunk. Carrol ran at the right one, and created four scratches on the face and trunk. The three landed side by side, but noticed they weren't out of trouble yet as vines sped toward them.

Flarena, and Blaze burned the vines as Carrol froze them, and broke them with his tail. Suddenly the branches came back and wrapped around them all. Flarena, Blaze and Carrol fell to the ground, but Flarena gathered as much Fire and Fear as she could, shot them out together creating a screeching noise, and a sound like a bomb.

**Inside temple:** Terrador, Volteer, and Cyril awake to the sound of screeching and a sound like a bomb. They quickly ran outside only to see Flarena collapse, and Carrol with Blaze trying to get the branches off them, and remove the vines from their muzzles. With their front and back paws to your sides, and wings unable to move that was near impossible. Suddenly vines wrapped around Flarenas' muzzle, to prevent her from doing anything else. Terrador growled at the scene before him, and turned to Cyril and Volteer.

"Get the kids." He said before heading out, and going for the tree's.

Volteer got Blaze and Flarena and Cyril got Carrol. They ran back inside as Terrador destroyed the two demon tree's and headed inside. Terrador toke Flarena away from Volteer and laid her in her room, and nudged her a bit. As he looked over her, she became more of a daughter to him than just someone Ignitus asked him to look over. Suddenly Flarena stirred as he nudged her again. Suddenly Carrol came into the room, and looked at Terrador.

"Is she alright?" Carrol asked coming in.

"Yeah, she just woke up." Terrador said as Flarena stood up on wobbly legs.

"Lay back down. You need your strength." Terrador said as Flarena nodded.

"Hey Terrador...can I talk to her alone?" Carrol asked.

Terrador gave him a hard look, and then sighed.

"Fine, but stay in here. Understand?" Terrador said as they both nodded and he left.

"Hey Flarena, are you okay?" Carrol asked her.

"Just a bit weak from earlier, but other than that I'm fine." she said smiling at him with a blush.

Ever since she meet Carrol, which was about 3 to 4 years ago, she's been in love with him, so being in a room with him alone would keep her blushing the rest of the day.

"I'm glad your alright. Also, this is gonna sound random but...back there in the backyard, I was really worried. Worried you might end up dying, and I couldn't stand that." Carrol said as Flarena looked at him with wide eyes.

If this was going the way she thought it was, then he...

"I've also realized that...well...I've realized this for awhile, but ever since this whole ordeal with Malefor happened, I knew I wanted to stay by your side. I didn't know how to say it though, but Flarena...I don't ever want to leave your side." Carrol said getting really close to her, both of their faces red.

"Carrol..." Flarena said as suddenly they kissed.

**Next week:** Flarena and Carrol were walking through the meadow, as Terrador had allowed it. Carrol and Flarena had started to date since they confessed about a week ago. Blaze seemed to of had some jealousy, but he ignored his feelings for Flarenas' own good. Carrol and Flarena were happy together, so Blaze sighed when he found out the two liked each other.

Blaze sighed as he decided to go to the meadow to clear his mind. When he got there, he froze. He saw Carrol and Flarena kiss right before him, Blaze was heartbroken. Blaze shook his head, and left unknown the two were calling for him.

"I wonder why he suddenly left like that?" Flarena said worried.

"Maybe, he saw something?" Carrol asked as they were both confused.

Suddenly strong wing beats were heard, and they saw Terrador coming toward them.

"Flarena, you might want to see this." Terrador said as him, Flarena, and Carrol left for the temple.


	5. Defeater's of Malefor

**Temple:** When they entered, they saw a crystal that showed Spyro, Cynder, Ember, and Flame all talking to each other. Then Sparx came into the room.

"So you guys have found Spyro." Sparx said happy to see his buddy back.

Flarenas' eyes grew wide as she toke in the environment Spyro and them were in. She knew that area. Flarena got up from sitting down, and ran out of the Temple and flew into the air. Terrador and them knew she was going to get them. Sparx flew out with her.

"Try to keep up Sparx!" Flarena said as they flew off at high speeds, even at high speed, it'd take about a day or two.

**With Spyro and others:** Spyro, Cynder, Flame, and Ember were all laying area in the sun. Ember was upset with Spyro and Cynders' relationship. What did that black dragoness have she didn't? Ember has class, had jewels, and was pink! What did Cynder have? Cynder had dull green eyes, ashy black scales, and normal metal jewelry. She didn't have any class. Ember glared at Cynder, and when Cynder noticed eyes on her, she woke up, and looked at Ember.

"What is your problem? You've been glaring at me ever since me and Spyro got here." Cynder said getting annoyed with her.

"My problem is you being around MY Spyro!" Ember said getting Cynders' face.

"Why you...? Spyro doesn't belong to anyone but himself Ember!" Cynder yelled to Ember.

"Me and Spyro were meant for each other! Back off!" Ember said as Cynder and her started an argument.

Spyro woke up to yelling and saw Ember had gone nuts! Her and Cynder were yelling at each other. Flame seemed to have noticed also, and there was this pain in his eyes. Spyro got up, passed the two girls unnoticed, and sat by Flame.

"Are you okay?" Spyro asked Flame.

"This is the 3rd night in a row that Ember and Cynder have yelled at each other. I wish Ember would just give up by now." Flame said sighing sadly.

"I hear ya there. I wish they would both stop." Spyro said looking at the two bickering girls.

Cynder was about to shut her up for good, but she held back not wanting to hurt her again. A few nights ago, a day after they got back there, Ember and Cynder got into an argument about Spyro.

**_-Flashback- Cynder and Spyro were walking around. Cynder had just seen the whole meadow. Of course she was sticking to Spyro because she wasn't use to the place, and because she wanted Ember to get the message that Spyro was her's. Cynder though, didn't even know Spyro liked her. He never did hear the last three words she spoke. Suddenly they saw Ember, and Flame who was grumbling something under his breath._**

**_"What do you want now Ember?" Cynder asked._**

**_"You know what I want! Leave my Spyro alone!" Ember said glaring at her._**

**_"Listen Ember, you don't even know if Spyro likes you, so just give up." Cynder said trying to be nice, her left eye brow twitching._**

**_Cynder decided to walk on ahead, because Ember only glared at her. When she walked ahead, that snapped Ember._**

**_"DON'T YOU DARE WALK AWAY FROM ME!" Ember said getting in front of Cynder._**

**_Spyro backed up with Flame at Embers' seriousness._**

**_"What the hell is wrong with her?" Spyro said to Flame._**

**_"She's still mad about Cynder being around you. Now I don't mind, but I want Ember to stop." Flame said looking down._**

**_"What is up with you?! I can be around Spyro all I want. I know what he's been through, what he had to do, for I was with him the whole time. Unlike you! We know each other better than anyone, so back off!" Cynder said trying to hold herself back._**

**_"I could care less! But me and Spyro love each other, so you should back off!" Ember said growling at Cynder, and that snapped Cynder._**

**_Cynder started to growl back, and Ember lunged. Cynder kicked Ember back and started to growl more, telling Ember to back off. Ember ignored the growl, and attacked once again. Cynder dodged the attack, and scratch at Embers' side. Ember wasn't fazed as she blew fire at Cynder, and Cynder flew up, and landed after the attack was done. Cynder decided to use her fear, and blew fear at Ember as Ember charged, Ember fell done, but got back up._**

**_"I'll say it one more time Cynder, leave my Spyro alone!" Ember said._**

**_"I don't wanna hurt you Ember." Cynder said and Ember charged at her again._**

**_Cynder got hit by the charge attack, but wasn't fazed. As she got up, she got hit by Embers' fire, and right after that, Embers' claws got her side. Cynder growled at Ember as Ember backed up, and stopped._**

**_'That's it!'_****_ Cynder thought as she readied her Shadow breath._**

**_Spyro noticed and got between the two, but Cynder was unable to stop her shadow so she looked upwards and shot her shadow breath to avoid hitting Spyro._**

**_"Oh Spyro, are you protecting me?" Ember said sweetly._**

**_Spyro looked at her and sighed as he stood there with Flame._**

**_"You two really need to stop this. The more you two fight, the more we'll break apart, and I really don't want that. I want you two to be friends, but with how things are going. I don't think that'll be happening anytime soon." Spyro said then looked back at Ember._**

**_"And I really don't wanna hurt your feelings Ember, but I want you to stop picking fights with Cynder. Your being too strong on this marriage thing, and about me loving you. I don't ever recall saying something like that, nor do I recall marrying you." Spyro said as he went toward Cynder, and walked away with her as Flame walked toward Ember to comfort her. -Flashback end-_**

"Okay, I'll only say this once Ember. LEAVE. ME. ALONE!" Cynder said as she ran off.

"CYNDER?!" Spyro said running after her.

Cynder stopped by a cliff, and sat down. She couldn't take it anymore. Every time her and Spyro tried to spend time together with each other, Ember always got in the way. Cynder wasn't even sure now if she could repeat the last three words she told Spyro without Ember going berserk. She suddenly heard feet, and expected to see Ember, but saw Spyro run toward her once he saw her.

"Hey Cynder, are you okay?" Spyro asked her.

"No I'm not okay Spyro. I want Ember to stop this. I mean, I would like to befriend her, but she apparently doesn't wanna befriend me." Cynder said with a sigh.

Spyro sighed as he nuzzled the side of Cynders' face trying to make her feel better.

"It'll take awhile Cynder, but know this, I'll always be here for you." Spyro said giving her a smile and she smiled back with a small blush.

"Thanks Spyro." Cynder said as she laid her head on Spyros' shoulder.

Cynder and Spyro wrapped their tails around one another and smiled at each other, and then looked at the sinking sun.


	6. Return to the Temple

It was the next day as Cynder and Spyro woke up to the sun filtering in the cave. Cynder and Spyro stretched as they both got up, and walked out of the cave to go get some sheep. Spyro smiled at Cynder and couldn't help but admire her once again while she wasn't aware. Her lovely black scales shone in the morning sunlight, and her beautiful, green eyes were like jade as the sunlight touched them. Her body was more lean and strong from the years against Malefor, and she had more of a lively step to her now that Malefor was gone. Once Cynder came back with a sheep Spyro went to go get one for him.

As he tried to get a sheep, Cynder decided to admire him like she had since they got back. He was strong, and lean, not as lean as her but he was more flexible considering the fight with Malefor had forced him to be so. His purple eyes, and purple scales were like amethyst, and he never lost his smile while he was around her. Cynder smiled as he once again got a sheep, and they went back to eat.

**Later:** Cynder and Ember kept their distance's that day. Yeah Cynder wanted to talk, but she was waiting for Ember to make the first move. Suddenly, they both heard wings beats, and saw someone landed into the shade of a tree, and small yellow light was beside the dragon. Spyro, Ember, Cynder, and Flame all got into a defensive position, fearing it could be an enemy, but Spyro was more or so in front of Cynder so he could protect her, and Flame was more or so in front of Ember.

"Don't worry, I won't attack." the female voice said.

"Who are you?!" Flame shouted, and the voice chuckled.

"Someone you all know." the voice said.

"I recognize that voice." Spyro said as he relaxed as well as Cynder.

"Spyro, is it her?" Cynder asked walking to him.

"Yeah. At least it sounds like her." Spyro said and looked toward the figure.

"I guess you do remember me, so...yep, it's me." The figure said as she came out of the shade with a yellow dragon-fly.

"FLARENA! SPARX!" they both yelled out, and ran toward the two.

"Who?" Flame said looking at Ember.

"I don't know, and I don't care. There is another female dragon that can steal my Spyro, so come on." Ember said as her and Flame ran to see Flarena and Sparx.

"It's been so long since I've last seen you two." Flarena said and Ember with Flame came over.

"Hm? You two must be Flame and Ember. I've heard a lot about you two." Flarena said smiling at them.

"Hi. Nice to meet you two. Who told you about us? Spyro and Cynder?" Flame asked.

"Yeah...well...mainly Spyro." Flarena said.

"I knew it was Spyro. Did he talk about how me and him are gonna be getting married?" Ember asked.

"Um...no he did not. As far as I'm concerned, he only see's you as a friend." Flarena and Sparx said.

"What?" Ember said heartbroken again.

"Anyways, Council is looking for you all. They've been wondering where you all were." Flarena said walking to Spyro and Cynder.

"Really? I guess we really did worry them." Spyro said looking at Cynder who nodded.

"I guess we did." Cynder said sadly.

"Anyways, do you guys wanna go back home?" Flarena asked them all, including Flame and Ember.

"Sure." they all said.

"Alright. Spyro, Flame, Cynder, Ember lets go. Sparx let's lead them home." Flarena said.

"Roger!" Sparx said as they all flew into the air.

**Temple:** When they landed in the garden they all heard feet heading their way. They saw Terrador, Cyril, Volteer, and Carrol, but Spyro, Flame, Ember, and Cynder didn't know him.

"FLARENA!" Carrol said running down the steps toward her.

"CARROL!" Flarena said jumping over Spyro and them toward him.

"Are you okay?" he asked when they got to each other.

"I'm fine, don't worry." Flarena said smiling.

"Um...who're you?" Spyro asked walking toward Carrol with Ember, Flame, and Cynder.

"I'm Carrol, Flarenas' boyfriend." Carrol said nuzzling her.

"BOYFRIEND!" Spyro, Flame, Ember, and Cynder all yelled out.

_'I don't like this one bit! I sense evil coming off of Carrol, yet it hasn't awoken yet, which is good. Maybe the evil will disappear as they grow.'_Cynder thought then sighed.

"Spyro, Cynder, Flame, and Ember! You're all safe." Terrador said coming over.

"Yeah, we're fine." Spyro said smiling at him.

Terrador along with everyone else smiled, and went inside. Spyro and Cynder both told them all about what's happened, so they could all get caught up. Flarena then told Spyro and the other 3 what's happened since they've been gone. Spyro then understood the thing with Carrol, but Cynder still didn't like Carrol.


	7. Knowing One-Another

It was later Flarena stretched in her room, and laid down. Cynder and Ember would be sleeping with her. Terrador had separated Spyro and Flame from Cynder and Ember, so Spyro and Flame were sleeping with him.

**Next day:** Everyone woke up, and Flarena went outside to meet Carrol and Blaze. Suddenly both Blaze and Carrol flew into the area growling at each other.

"I told you I hate it when you do that, so I attacked you. Is that so bad?!" Carrol said.

"Well I can't help it if you keep me up all night bragging about you and Flarena being together!" Blaze shouted back.

"So what if I like to brag every now and then. At least I do love her, and want to stay with her. Wait! Don't tell me you like her also?!" Carrol shouted as Flarena, Spyro and the others came around the corner.

"Well..." Blaze went redder in the face at that comment when Carrol said it.

"So you do like her?" Carrol said growling at Blaze.

Suddenly Flarena and Cynder were in the between the two.

"Carrol, Blaze! Stop it right now!" Flarena and Cynder shouted.

Cynder and the others knew about the two last night. Spyro, Flame, and Ember helped also, and Flarena walked to Carrol.

"Are you alright?" she asked him.

Blazes' blush faded, and he sighed, walking away. He couldn't help but feel rejected from all of this. It was true he loved Flarena also, but if she was happy, he'd have to deal with it, and feel happy for her.

"Cynder, don't you do that ever again." Spyro said.

"We need to at least help around Spyro. We're back, so we'll have to do everything to help everyone." Cynder said and Spyro nodded.

"I know, just don't run off like that." Spyro said nuzzling her.

"HEY!" Ember said and Flarena with Carrol looked at her to see her growling at Cynder, who Spyro was now guarding.

"Ember, calm down. Just let it be." Flame said and Ember just huffed.

"Wow, Ember really hates Cynder, huh?" Flarena said walking to Spyro, and Cynder with Carrol.

"Yeah. Ever since she saw Cynder around me, she got really upset." Spyro said sighing.

"Well, it's because she likes you a lot Spyro." Flarena said, but Spyro only nodded sadly.

"I know, but I don't love her like she wants me to." Spyro said sighing again.

"Really? Who do you love?" Flarena asked him confused.

"I ain't telling you. It's not like your my sister." Spyro said with a frown.

"No, but I'm like one, because we're closer than friends. We're like siblings." Flarena said and Carrol frowned.

She didn't love Spyro did she? No, she said she loved him, and saw Spyro as a sibling. She is about two years older than Spyro anyways, but that didn't mean a thing.

"Still, that doesn't mean I have to tell you Flarena." Spyro said giving her a slight frown.

"Please." Flarena begged and Spyro looked at Cynder then at Flame.

He motioned Flame to get Cynder and Ember away from him for a bit. Flame noticed, nodded, and got the two girls to back away.

"Fine, since your like my sister. You see, the one I like is Cynder. She's always there for me, and knows what I've gone through. I just don't know how to tell her that without Ember hurting her." Spyro said worried.

"Hm, this really is a problem. I got it!" Flarena said with an idea.

"Uh-oh, another one of your brilliant idea's." Carrol teased, and she gave a slight pout.

"So? What's wrong with my idea's?" Flarena asked.

"I'm just teasing you, don't worry." Carrol said nuzzling her.

Spyro gave a frown, wanting Flarena to start talking. Flarena noticed, blushed and cleared her throat.

"Okay, anyways...here's my idea. I'll get Terrador to have you and Cynder go to the meadow, so you two can be alone. I'll also tell Terrador not to let Ember or Flame in there so you and Cynder can be alone." Flarena said.

Spyro thought for a moment. Would it be a good idea to let Cynder and him be alone? Spyro pushed that aside and smiled at Flarena.

"Alright, that's a good idea." Spyro said and Flarena smiled at him.

"Alright, let's do that tomorrow so it doesn't seem so odd. Not only that, all of Warfang is celebrating yours and Cynders' return." Flarena said.

"What about Flame and Ember? No celebration for them?" Spyro asked.

"Well, the one who set it up was Terrador, and he had it for the defeater's of Malefor, meaning only you and Cynder." Flarena explained.

"Figure's." Spyro said and then stretched.


	8. Question's of Ember

After awhile Cynder came toward him after their talk was over with. Flarena sat down with Carrol, but Flarena was watching Ember cautiously.

"What's this about a celebration?" Cynder asked as Ember and Flame came over.

"It's a celebration for..." Ember cut Spyro off.

"For our marriage right?" Ember said with sparkly eyes.

Cynder frowned at her, even as Flarena growled at Ember and pushed her back.

"It's a celebration for Spyro and Cynders' return, and for defeating Malefor. Not for a marriage." Flarena told Ember sternly.

"WHAT?!" Ember once again said heartbroken, which caused Flarena rolled her eyes at her.

Ember needed to back off from Spyro because he, at least how Flarena saw it, belonged to Cynder. Flarena looked at Flame and saw how he looked upset, and Flarena went to comfort him while Carrol glared at Ember. Even she got on his nerve, and his was able to withstand annoying dragon's and dragonesses.

"Are you okay Flame?" Flarena asked sitting in front of him and he gave a small sigh.

"I want Ember to stop all of this. She's being too strong on this marriage thing, and it's actually annoying me. She was never like this, that was until Cynder was around Spyro. Now Ember's just over the top with this." Flame said laying down and Flarena gave a sad smile.

"Hey, it'll be okay. Beside's you know Spyro and Cynder like each other, right?" Flarena asked.

"Yeah, but how is that suppose to get Ember to stop?" Flame asked looking at her, and before Flarena could speak, and deep voice spoke behind her making her freeze.

"Flarena." the voice said strained.

"Oh, hey Terrador." Flarena said with a nervous smile.

"You know your suppose to be in the front with the Council soon right? Spyro, Cynder, Flame, Ember, and Sparx will be behind us, and following up will be some Warfang dragons." Terrador said.

"Oh, so like a parade?" Flarena asked.

"I guess that's what it would be called." Terrador said confused.

"Oh, anyways, I thought you said it was for Spyro and Cynder only." Flarena said looking at him.

"Flame and Ember will be in there because they were missing also. This is a celebration for the missing dragons and for the ones defeating Malefor." Terrador explained.

"Oh, okay." Flarena said turning to him fully.

Flame got up, and stretched himself. After Terrador left, telling Flarena to be with him in a hour, Flarena turned back to Flame.

"Okay, so back to what I was gonna say. Your making it sound like, you yourself, has a crush on Ember." Flarena said and Flame went red in the face, making his skin redder.

"Ah-ha, I see it now. So you do like Ember." Flarena said smirking.

"Ye-yeah? So what?" Flame said looking away and Flarena started to giggle.

"Unbelievable. Anyways, why don't you tell Ember?" Flarena said.

"Because she doesn't feel the same." Flame said sighing.

"You never know. She might be saying she likes Spyro, because she thinks you don't love her. Believe me, I kept telling myself I didn't like Carrol because I thought he didn't like me. I soon found out, after 3 years, he did like me. That's how me and him are together." Flarena said, and Flame sighed.

"She might be telling herself she likes Spyro to get over the pain that you don't like her. She thinks you don't love her. You need to let her know different, before she ends up doing something she regrets." Flarena said this.

"She loves Spyro with all her heart Flarena! She even told me. I asked her how much she loved Spyro, and she said with all her heart. She doesn't love me like I wish she did!" Flame said running off.

"FLAME WAIT!" Flarena called out but he didn't listen, then Carrol, Cynder, and Spyro came over, leaving a sobbing Ember.

"What happened?" Cynder asked, concern in her green eyes.

"I was asking him some questions about Ember, and him. I guess I said something that hurt him." Flarena said with a sigh.

Flarena then looked at the time, and nearly yelped. It was almost and hour and she had to get Spyro, Ember, Cynder, and Flame to the gate.

"Spyro, go get Flame. He'll listen to you. Carrol, take Cynder to the gate. I'll get Ember!" Flarena said running to Ember.

Carrol toke Cynder to the gate, and Spyro went after Flame.


	9. Celebration and Love

A few minutes later Flarena flew into line with Terrador, Cyril, and Volteer. In the front was, from left to right: Volteer, Flarena, Terrador, and Cyril. Behind them it was Spyro, Cynder, with Sparx flying between them, and Flame with Ember were right behind Spyro and Cynder. Following from behind were about four other dragons in Warfang. Everyone in Warfang cheered at seeing Spyro and Cynder back, and at seeing Flame and Ember unharmed. Cynder moved closer to Spyro, still uneasy around all the other dragons, seeing as how she had hurt some of them in the past. Spyro noticed and smiled at her, making her blush and give a small smile back.

Flarena looked behind her and smiled at them, they really did like each other, and that made her happy. They were just like her and Carrol. Obviously in love with each other. Or was it the other way around? Either way, seeing them happy made her happy. When they got to the end of the column, the celebration began. Dragonesses went toward Flarena, asking how she became a Guardian considering it was consisted of only males, and others went to Spyro, Cynder, Flame, and Ember saying how they were relieved they were back, and alright. Carrol came toward Flarena after the crowd of dragonesses left her.

"Tired yet?" he asked her.

"It just started, how am I suppose to be tired?" Flarena asked.

"I dunno, you ask me." Carrol teased, and Flarena smiled at him.

"Anyways, it seems as though Cynder is uncomfortable around all the dragons." Flarena said, looking at Cynder worried.

"I noticed. She's really tense about this, and she's tense around me when I say hi." Carrol said confused.

"I can understand that. She's not use to other dragons besides me, Spyro, the Council, Flame, Ember, and Sparx." Flarena explained and Carrol understood then, but what they didn't know was that Cynder was tense for a whole other different reason when she was around Carrol.

**Next month:** Spyro and Cynder where in the meadow again. Trying to get some alone time so they could confess. Every time they were in the meadow, Ember somehow found out, and ruined the moment right before they confessed. Ember had gotten passed all the Council members, but this time, Blaze, Carrol, and Flarena were guarding the door. Flame was also there, but he was there for a different reason. Once Ember showed up, he was gonna grab her, drag her away from the door, and confess to her. It was about time, and Flarena had been nagging at him to confess to Ember. Suddenly Ember came around the corner looking confident in stopping Cynder and Spyro, that was until she saw a serious Flame, a pissed off Flarena, an annoyed Blaze, and a growling Carrol. Ember gulped, but decided to act innocent.

"What is everyone around here for? Is something going on?" Ember asked, trying to see if she could probably get through the door.

"No, nothing's going on, but you and me need to talk Ember." Flame said going to her, and giving her a serious look, making Ember gulp.

She never saw him looking this serious, and it actually made her nervous. He had this fire in his eyes that made her tremble with worry, yet spark interest in her.

"But what's..." she was cut off by Flame.

"NOW!" he said urgently.

Ember was so shocked, she just nodded her head, and let Flame carry her the opposite way. When they left Flarena, Carrol, and Blaze all sighed in relief, but Blaze mostly sighed in annoyance.

"Can I go now?" Blaze asked, not wanting to be around for much longer.

He feared if he stuck around, he might break, and do something he regretted.

"Go ahead." Flarena said with a sad sigh.

She was hoping that after Spyro and Cynder confess, her, Spyro, Cynder, Carrol, and Blaze could all play together. Carrol gave Blaze a glare, and Blaze noticed so he gave a glare back, and then flew off angrily. Suddenly Spyro, and Cynder came out, nuzzling each other.

"Let me guess, you two are together now?" Flarena asked happily.

"Yep." Cynder said affectionately nuzzling Spyro.

**_-Flashback- Spyro looked at Cynder as they stop right by a stream._**

**_"Hey, Cynder." Spyro said getting her attention._**

**_"Yeah Spyro?" she asked, wondering what he wanted._**

**_"I need to tell you something. Something I've needed to tell you for a long time." Spyro said looking at her seriously._**

**_"What is it?" Cynder asked worried, it might be something bad._**

**_Spyro noticed how she sounded worried, and he gave her a smile, seriousness still in his eyes._**

**_"Don't worry, it's nothing bad, just something I think is important. We've been with each other for about 4 to 5 years right?" Spyro asked her._**

**_"Yeah? So?" Cynder asked, hoping it might be what she is starting to think it was._**

**_"Well, I...it's just...oh how do I say this?" Spyro said thinking to himself._**

**_"What?" Cynder urged._**

**_Spyro sighed, frustrated with himself. He looked at Cynder, and slammed his lips onto her's, shocking her. She soon recovered, and kissed back. Spyro and Cynder both smiled on the inside, knowing that their dreams had come true. -Flashback end-_**

"That's wonderful to hear. I wonder how Flame and Ember are." Flarena congratulated, but then wondered about the other two.


	10. Fiery Love and Ending

**With Flame and Ember:** Ember was wide eyed. Flame did love her? After all this time, she thought he didn't like her. She was so convinced that she loved Spyro, that she forgot about her feelings for Blaze, but now they were back full force, over clouding her 'love' for Spyro.

"I had been meaning to tell you, but you seem so convinced you loved Spyro, I just stood out of the way." Flame said looking away.

"Flame..." Ember said, but trailed off as she looked away.

She couldn't believe that after all this time, about her loving Spyro, her wanting to marry Spyro, he still loved her, no matter how rude she had been to him.

"You don't have to say anything. I can understand if you like Spyro. Spyros' a **great guy**, but...he doesn't love you like I love you." Flame said getting up, ready to walk away, but Ember stopped him.

"Flame wait." Ember said, and Flame stopped as he turned to her.

"I...I-I...love you too Flame. A lot." Ember said blushing.

Flame smiled at Ember, glad to know she loved him, but he still had a question.

"Why did you seem to love Spyro though?" Flame asked.

"I thought you didn't love me. You gave me no sign you liked me back, so I guessed you only saw me as a friend, so I tried to convince myself I loved Spyro to get over the pain. I never knew you loved me back." Ember said blushing.

Flame and Ember nuzzled each other, just enjoying the others company. Relishing in the fact that they loved each other, and Ember finding her true love.

**Month's later:** It was almost a whole year since Carrol and Flarena had been together, and that included Spyro and Cynder, Flame and Ember. Blaze had separated himself from the group, only seeing them occasionally, and Carrol had moved into the Temple, and was living with Cyril, considering Cyril was a distant Uncle of Carrol. Terrador had officially told Flarena her training was over, and Flarena was officially part of the Council as was Spyro, and Cynder, but Flame and Ember came to the meetings regularly but not much.

Flarena and Cynder were walking around the town talking about random things like dragon fruit, their lover's, and about the future. Suddenly they caught glimpse of a black dragon and Cynder started to growl at the figure. Sighting's of black dragon's have been occurring more, but it was usually only one, yet bad news came about that one black dragon. The figure turned around, gasped, and ran off, when Flarena suddenly felt an evil vibe.

"Cynder, please tell me I didn't feel that vibe." Flarena asked her.

"Oh, you felt it alright, as did I. Whoever that was, we'll deal with later." Cynder said as Flarena nodded.

When they knew there was trouble with that thing, they would go after it, but for right now, they were still too young. Flarena felt as though there was something extremely wrong with that creature, for it didn't feel like a dragon, but a mixture of things. It was hard to explain considering many of the things it was were things she has never meet before, and hoped to never meet.

"Yeah, let's go." Flarena said as her and Cynder left, back to the temple.

**Oh wow, this is the shortest chapter of them all, then again, it is the final one. Either way, a pretty old story I had posted on DA a few years ago, but I'll fix some mistakes here and then when I feel like it. Other than that, this story is officially complete. Hoped you all enjoyed it. ^^**


End file.
